<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Tight by nea2nea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099991">Hold Me Tight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea'>nea2nea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos needs Hugs, Carlos wants to talk about his feelings but can't, F/M, Fluff, Jill Loves her Teddy Bear, Jill and Carlos Live Together, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, just a couple being soft, post RE3R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill and Carlos cuddle and think about why they are each thankful for the other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold Me Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, This is my first published RE Fic, I have so many stored on my laptop, that I want to try posting on here during the year but I now work two jobs and I'm applying for the TV Writers Workshops at WB, Disney, and CBS. Sorry if it's shit!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jill Valentine sat alone on the couch watching a true-crime show that was airing on TV.<br/>
“Tonight, on This Crime City USA, we visit the long lost city of Raccoon City and ask ourselves what went wrong and who truly was behind the disappearance of the city!” The theme song for the show filled her tiny living room as she sighed. She knew this episode was a rerun and paid for by UMBRELLA. Making them look better than what they truly were, just then she felt someone laying down on her lap. She looked down and saw Carlos Olivares lying there looking at the TV.<br/>
“Hey, did I wake you?” She whispered. She knew he wasn’t going to answer that.<br/>
“Are they replaying this episode?” He asked.<br/>
“Yep, good old Umbrella saved us from the evils that were S.T.A.R.S.” She felt him nod as he turned to face her. He yawned and touched her face.<br/>
“I didn’t know your name was Umbrella. Mr. Jill Umbrella has a nice ring to it.” She smirked bend down to kiss his face.<br/>
“So, Mr. Jill Umbrella, did you take a good nap?” He sighed and shook his head.<br/>
“I keep hearing their screams, and I can’t do anything about it to save them.” Jill sighed and cupped his face in her hands. She gave him an understanding smile that he knew meant he was safe with her. Carlos was a big softie. He cries during most children’s movies, and he had an internal alarm that would go off when he needed a hug. He would find Jill whenever she was in their house and hug her until he felt safe again. He handled traumatic events differently than almost everyone else who was in Raccoon City that awful week. Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, and herself quickly got themselves back in the field less than a year after they escaped. But Carlos only lasted two missions with the BSAA before something happened on a mission with Chris sent Carlos to the bench for five months, five months quickly became four years. Jill knew she could be gone for a week straight, but the second she finished which mission she had with the BSAA, he would be waiting, arms open, and hold her until his hug battery was filled again.<br/>
“What do you think about Supercop?” He yawned, looking at her.<br/>
“Thinking about my favorite Teddy Bear.”<br/>
“Oh, Redfield? Yeah, he gives good hugs, not that I would know you can tell by his big arms that he would give good hugs after a long mission.”<br/>
“Not that Teddy Bear, but yes, Chris does give good hugs. I’m talking about you, silly.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV.<br/>
“Hey, this is the part where they talk about me!” She turned back to the TV and saw the men from Carlos’ Platoon show up on the screen.<br/>
“The Heroes that worked with Umbrella that week to stop the damage that had been released by S.T.A.R.S gave their lives that finally night rescuing as many survivors as they could."<br/>
"We lost so many heroes that night. But they died knowing they were defending Raccoon City and Umbrella from the Evils of S.T.A.R.S." Umbrella PR Loser droned on<br/>
"Fucking Liars! S.T.A.R.S was the hero! Mainly my girlfriend!" Carlos giggled as he hugged her. Jill shoved him but laughed. This special came on almost every six months, and each time this interview came up, Carlos would yell to whoever was listening that his girlfriend was the real hero of Raccoon City. Sadly most people still believed that Umbrella did little to nothing bad. But Carlos didn't care if it meant he could be Jill's Number one Cheerleader.<br/>
"Look, I don't know if you want to keep watching this, but I, for one, am ready for bed. You want to try to get some sleep again?" Jill asked. The joy in Carlos' face quickly vanished as he looked into the dark rest of the house.<br/>
She got up and gave him her hand. He took it and soon made their way to his bedroom. Separate bedrooms weren't something they wanted, but Carlos had ended up sending Jill to the ER with a broken nose and ribs after the few first nightmares. They both agreed that they would stay separated for their own safety until the nightmares were less violent than usual. Jill pulled him up to the bed and fell back, pulling him on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and felt his body shake. 
"I don't want to-"<br/>
"I don't want to have sex with you, honey! Just hold me like a baby koala or something." He laid his body down on top of her and let his headland on her chest. She listened to his breaths go in and out as they started to slow down. She played with his hair as she hummed softly to him. He wrapped his arms under her body and hugged her tight as he could. She could hear him whispering to himself as she rocked his body back and forth.<br/>
"Carlos, you aren't in Raccoon City, you're here in New Jersey with me, everyone is safe, Chris called us after dinner saying he was safe in France during his mission, Claire is in Mexico visiting her friends down there, Leon is somewhere, but he did write and say that he was safe. You don't need to worry about keeping everyone safe honey, we all come back to you after a mission." She felt his head nod as he stopped the whispering. She kissed his head again and sighed.<br/>
"I wish I could have done more to help you, and I wish I could keep you safe from whatever is bugging you."  She felt her chest getting wet from his tears. His arms hugging her tighter. "It's okay to feel scared about what happened to remember, it's not your fault for what Umbrella did, it never was and it never will be." She lifted up his face so he looked at her, his deep brown eyes filled with tears. "You will never be alone. Not as long as I'm here, we're partners, honey. I got your back and you got mine." Carlos nodded and smiled<br/>
"You got my back." He yawned and laid his head back down, "And you'll always come back." The two of them laid there until they both fell asleep, safe in each others' arms not worrying about anything outside of the room. Just thinking of all the reasons they were grateful for the other and the joy it was to be togehter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess I'm back writing fanfics this time for my new favorite fandom of 2020. I hope to write more this year because well last year was quite a bad year for me. If you want to follow me and my dumb little self check me out on Twitter @ agentcutiepie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>